


Small Feats

by Morgana



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes perform small feats as well as great deeds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Feats

“Oww!” The sharp feminine cry of pain caught his attention and Thor ceased his quest for Pop Tarts. He called Mjolnir to his hand and ran for the balcony, leaping off as he sought out the source of the sound. Hopefully he wouldn’t prove to be too late.  
  
He landed on a balcony several floors down, but there was no carnage visible through the large glass door. No blood, no marauding invaders. Instead, there was pink. Lots of pink.  
  
And a human. A young one, although not so young that she required the presence of a nurse. She was standing in front of a mirror, scowling at her reflection, her fingers buried in her hair. As he watched, she tugged on a lock of shiny dark hair and promptly said, “Ow!”  
  
“Are you in need of assistance?” Thor inquired, studying her carefully.  
  
She whirled around and opened her mouth, probably to scream (since that seemed to be what most human women did when they saw him) but nothing came out. “I mean you no harm,” he assured her. “I heard your distress and came to see if I could help.”  
  
For a minute, she just blinked at him. Then she slowly closed her mouth. “I was trying to fix my hair, but it keeps getting tangled,” she said in a small voice.  
  
Fix her hair? The sounds he’d heard had come from her hairdressing attempts? “Perhaps you should try a less ornate style that wouldn’t resort in pain,” he offered awkwardly.  
  
The girl’s shoulders slumped. “I wanted to look like that,” she said, pointing at a poster on the wall by the mirror. It showed a young woman that wouldn’t have looked out of place in Asgard, her hair bound in a gold net, ribbons woven through it. Thor slid the door open and came inside to study it, struck by the mastery of the artist. “I just keep getting it all tangled up.”  
  
He should take her to see Jane, or maybe Miss Potts - they could help her. But her parents likely would not appreciate their offspring being whisked off merely to have her hair attended to. That was something he’d learned about the humans, that they tended to think such things were sinister. He disliked simply leaving her with her dilemma, however - it would not be well-done of him to do so. “Perhaps I can see to it,” he finally said.  
  
She gave him a skeptical glance. “You don’t look like you know much about doing hair.”  
  
“Appearances can be deceiving,” he reminded her, laying Mjolnir aside. He picked up the comb she’d dropped when she saw him and moved around to start working it through the tangled mass of her hair. Jane had taught him to start at the bottom and work up, so he did the same here, and was grateful not to elicit any more pained sounds. Once he’d finished combing it, he looked over at the painting, gathering her hair back into a long tail. She put the ribbon in his hand when he held it out and he started winding it around in a long spiral. Once he felt satisfied that it would stay in place, he tied it off at the end and took a step back. “How does that suit you?”  
  
She looked in the mirror, her whole face lighting up when she saw her image. “That’s perfect!” Turning around, she threw her arms around his middle. “Thank you!”  
  
“You’re welcome,” he replied, turning to retrieve Mjolnir once she released him. “Do you need any further assistance?”  
  
She shook her head. “I’m Andrea, by the way.”  
  
“Thor.” Although most humans seemed to know his name, particularly after the battle in New York.   
  
Even young ones, it seemed. She gave him a curious look. “Hey, you live up at the top of the building with the superheroes, don’t you?”  
  
With the superheros. The ones that would probably laugh themselves sick if they knew of this morning’s particular act of heroism. But he reminded himself of what Steve had told him, that heroes performed small feats as well as great deeds. “I do indeed.” He gave her a slight bow. “Should you need me again, you have only to call me. Although... perhaps not for hairdressing aid again?”  
  
A giggle answered him. “Okay.” She turned back to the mirror, twisting to admire his work. “This is SO cool.”  
  
Thor smiled as he slipped out the door and whipped Mjolnir around so he could return to his own balcony. When he stepped back into his quarters, he was unsurprised to find Loki seated at the dining table feasting on  _his_  Pop Tarts. His brother had a true talent for finding them, and if Thor were of a more suspicious nature, he might be inclined to think that Loki hid them from him so he could partake of them at his leisure.  
  
He laid Mjolnir on its stand by the television as he headed into the kitchen to retrieve some Pop Tarts for his own breakfast. “Where were you?” Loki asked. “Was there a kitten up a tree that needed rescuing?”  
  
Thor didn’t deign to reply, just put his treat in the toaster and made sure the settings were correct so he didn’t end up with blackened Pop Tarts - another of Loki’s tricks that seemed to entertain him every time it happened. But Loki wasn’t about to let the subject drop so easily. “Come now, brother, you really must tell me. Was it a fire? A dire emergency? Some threat to world peace that could only be assuaged by the assistance of the mighty Thor?”  
  
He told himself there was no way Loki could know the truth of it, no matter how it sounded. “It is of no concern to you.”  
  
Loki just laughed, but didn’t press the matter. Thor retrieved his Pop Tarts once they were finished baking, put them on a plate, and went to join his brother at the table. He took a bite of delicious strawberries and pastry, and was starting to lose himself in the bliss of the humans’ wonderful invention when Loki leaned over and purred, “After breakfast, maybe you can dress  _my_ hair the way you did the child’s. I promise I’ll show my gratitude in a far more... satisfying way than she did.”  
  
Thor promptly choked while Loki laughed and sauntered away from the table. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Thor to shove his chair back and run after his brother. Luckiy Pop Tarts were still good served cold.


End file.
